A seal of this type is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,208. In this arrangement the centrifuge plate is provided with a cylindrical seat mounted on a shoulder of the inner ring, while the radially directed annular flange of the centrifuge plate is inclined with respect to the outer ring. Since the centrifuge plate is axially inwardly directed toward the outer ring, the danger arises that liquids, especially those directed from outside the bearing toward the seal, are thrown against the outer ring, and penetrate the groove in the outer ring of the bearing through the seat of the seal. Otherwise, the centrifuge plate is radially relatively short, providing only a minimum centrifugal action, especially at minimum rotation speeds of the plate.